The next generation!
by SMILES01
Summary: The Next generation of Winchesters couldn't have grown up any more differently then their fathers, if they planned it themselves. But A demon is coming after the nine and the only way to beat the evil that is coming is to find each other again.
1. Chapter 1

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

enjoy. Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean they are all missing?" Protective service worker Diana Simms asked alarmed. As her best friend and co-worker came into her office and told her the news. That eight of her kids were missing. She had rescued the Winchester children from their parents when the youngest was six years old. They had lived an abnormal life, constantly moving, and unbelieveable explianations on to why they ended up in the Emergency room with serious cuts and bruises. Their parents protested loudly to the accusations, and the two eldest children pretty much swore up and down that their parents never touched them, but when asked what happened to them, they shrugged and told her they fell, or a dog attacted them. Diana looked at Mary. "All of them?" She asked to confirm what she had just told her.

"All of them, but one." Mary told her. "Micah Winchester is at Stanford University."

Diana looked worried. "What are they doing? Do they all know that they disappeared? Was this planned?" Diana spoke out loud. "What about their biological parents?"

"Matt's looking into finding them, and seeing if they've had any contact with them over the last five years." Mary told her.

"Good. Good." Diana said, thinking out loud. "Keep me posted on what he finds. I'm going to go talk to Micahs' adoptive parents ask them a few questions." Diana collected some files and headed to the elevator. "My cell's on." She called to Mary, as the doors opened and she stepped in.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah Hanson sat on her bed, with her feet in her friends lap. They were watching a movie waiting for pizza to be delivered. There was a knock on the door and Nathan moved her feet off his lap to get up and get the pizza. "Moneys on the desk." Micah told him.

"It's okay I got it." Nathan told her, opening the door and taking the pizza box from the delivery boy, and giving him the money to cover the pizza plus tip. Nathan walked over to the couch again, and settled back down, picking up Micahs' feet and placing them on his lap again. He placed the pizza box on her lap.

"Ya know it must be hard. Being a high school graduate delivering pizzas to a University,  
like Stanford." Micah said as she picked up a slice of the pizza, the gooey cheese was still bubbling.

"Ya well I know how he feels, I have three jobs and I'm just trying to be able to afford next years fees and food bills." Nathan told her.

"Well if you ever need a few extra bucks come see me." Micah told him.

"I'm not taking money from my friend, especially you." Nathan told her.

"Why because I'm a girl?" Micah asked.

"No, because you and me come from two different worlds." Nathan told her, as he went back to watching Terminator three.

"I wasn't always rich." Micah commented. She went back to watching the TV, though her thoughts were miles away, wondering what her five siblings and her three cousins were doing right now. She hadn't seen any of them or heard anything from them in six years. She was twenty-two and was on her second year at Stanford, working to become a Journalist.

"You miss your family?" Nathan asked. "Wait that was a stupid question. Of course you do,  
you wouldn't be you if you didn't. I'm sorry." Nathan told her.

"It's okay I haven't talk or seen them in years. So it's kinda of hard to remember them."

"Must of been hard on all of you. What about your Biological parents?"

"We weren't allowed to talk or see them until we turned twenty-one."

"So have you seen them?"

She shook her head. "I've tried to. Last year for spring break I went to Lawerence Kanasas to where we grew up and nothing. I hope to tell the Hansons that I'm staying here for the summer look for a job and everything, and instead hit the road, and try to find someone who knew them." Micah explained as the movie ended.

"Must be hard for all of you." Nathan told her.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for my younger siblings and my younger cousins. I don't even know if they all ended up in good homes, if any of them are together at all."

SUPERNATURAL

"Yeah and we'd be a little noticeable if we all walk into town looking for a ride." Caleb Winchester told his younger brother and sister, and his five younger cousins. "We need to find someone who knows them." Caleb told them. "Anyone will do."

"So what if me, Merry and Johnny go into the diner, get something to eat and try to get some information." The second oldest of Sam Winchesters' kids Jessie stated. She was holding on to Johnnys' hand, and Merry stood in front of her. "I'll take Joan with us."

"Fine Joan and Jessie take care of them, if trouble comes about get out of town and meet up back at that old abandon house we stayed in last night." Caleb told them. "Get going." He told them. He watched as the two older girls helped the other two across the ditch and on to the road.

"Josh, you and Matt, walk around town. Stay together though Me and Nick will take the shabbier parts of town." Caleb told them. They headed off down the road. The girls were no where in sight, having already reached town. Josh and Matt were a few steps in front of them, but enough to look as if they weren't with each other.

SUPERNATURAL

"Ms. Simms it's nice of you to stop by." Mr. Hanson said, greeting her in the entranceway "Did we have a meeting with you today?" Mr. Hanson asked, showing her into the living room.

"No. You didn't. I hope I'm not interupting." Diana said as she shook hands with Mrs. Hanson.

"Well sit down, it's a nice surprise."

"Thank you. I don't mean to take up to much time, but I'm here to check on how Micah was,  
I'm afraid that her eight siblings and cousins ran away from their adoptive families, and I'm hoping that the same hasn't happened here."

"Oh my that is so sad." Mrs. Hanson stated, "but we talked to Micah this morning right before her classes started, and her roommate Julia was talking to her boyfriend in the background I remember cause they were arguing over scented soap." Mrs. Hanson told her.

"Well that is great." Diana stated. "Did she ever contact any of her biological family before?" Diana asked, taking the water Mr. Hanson handed her.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah got of the shower and went to her room getting ready for boyfriend Colin St. James to pick her up. She was dressed and brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it. She grinned. "Hi Handsome." She greeted, as he pulled her to him, and he kissed her. "Hmm.. I should call you handsome more often." She said thinking out loud.

"Yes. I think you should." Colin told her. "Are you ready?"

"Just about let me get my purse and jacket." Micah told him. She went back into her room,  
grabbing the purse off the chair in front of her Vanity mirror and her jacket off the hook on the back of the door. "Okay I'm rea-" She was interupted by her cellphone. She looked up at Colin, looking sorry.

"Hey no need to say sorry. Answer it before they hang up." Colin told her.

"Thanks." She told him, flipping her phone open. "Hello Micah speaking."

"MICAH?" A males voice asked.

"Ya. Who's this?" Micah asked confused. She didn't recognized the voice, but it sounded familiar.

"IT'S CALEB." The man said.

Micah swore under her breath. "What happened?" Micah asked. She mouthed sorry to Colin and slipped into her room, closing the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Caleb asked surprised. "YOU MEAN NOTHING UNNATURAL... LIKE SUPERNATURAL.  
.. HAPPEN TO YOU?"

"NO." Micah answered with caution.

"WELL THE REST OF US HAS BEEN VISITED BY THE SAME DEMON." Caleb explained to her.

"At your homes?" Micah asked.

"YEAH." Caleb replied. She could hear her brother Nick in the background.

"I haven't been at my adoptive parents house in months." Micah told him. "Where are you now? How many are with you?"

"WE ARE IN LAWERENCE KANASAS, AND EVERYONE IS HERE BUT YOU."

"I'm on my way. Keep low. CPS are probably working with the police trying to find you all."

"WHICH MEANS THEY ARE GOING TO COME AND ASK YOU QUESTIONS." Caleb told her. "DO YOU STILL HAVE THE BOOK?"

"Of course I have the book." Micah told him. "It's not like I could do much with it,  
considering I can't exactly touch the thing."

"ALL RIGHT CALM DOWN." Caleb told her, chuckling. "MONEY'S RUNNING OUT. I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS. BYE."

"Bye Caleb tell everyone hi." Micah told him, before hanging up the phone.

She walked back into the other room, where she left her boyfriend. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I have to leave."

"Leave where?" Colin asked, concerned.

"I have to get home." She told him.

"To you're parents house?" Colin asked, confused.

Micah shook her head. "My biological family, I have to go to them."

Colin looked shocked. "Okay." He said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Micah shook her head. "I'm sorry about tonight."

"It's okay go to your family, they are more important." Colin told her. He kissed her. "I'll be in my dorm. So call me if you need anything. Call me before you leave."

"Thanks Colin. Bye." Micah told him, as he walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

welllllll what da ya think??????

REVIEWS are loved. 


	2. A Hero and the book

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

Thanks to KAT for reviewing and EVERYONE Who ALERTED This STORY!!! thanks thanks

enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
A/N Kids: Caleb, Nick, Joan. Are Dean and Jo's kids. (oldest to youngest)  
Micah, Jessie, Josh&Matt, Merry and Johnny. are Sam and Hopes kids. (oldest to youngest)  
ALL together oldest to YOUNGEST)  
Caleb, Micah, Nick-Josh&Matt, Jessie, Joan, Merry, Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Micah pushed her bed back and moved the four floor boards up, to reveal a compartent under the floor boards. She pulled out an ancient looking box, with protection symbols all over it. It was fairly dusty, since she hadn't touched it in over a year. She opened the box and looked at the book, that was probably older then the box it was in. She looked at it, wondering what she was going to do now that the box was open. She couldn't touch the book, without it killing her. She looked around the room, before standing up. She grabbed her old book bag and the phone. She pressed six on speed dial. Nathan picked up on the third ring.

"I thought you were going out with Colin." Nathan stated.

"Yeah plans changed. I need you to do me a huge favour. I need you come over. I'll explain everything once you get here." Micah told him.

"All right I'll be there in five minutes or less." Nathan told her hanging up.

"Thanks." Micah told him. She placed the phone on her bed and started to pack clothing,  
and a few weapons she still carried around since she was taken from her biological parents. Salt was a thing she always had and she was shoving it in her bag as Nathan came into her room.

"Nathan to the rescue." Nathan told her, grinning.

"Thanks. It's not a big, and it's going to sound pretty stupid." Micah told him. "But I need you to put that book into my old book bag." She told him.

Nathan looked at her confused. Before kneeling down he looked at the cover of the book. He didn't understand the title, for it was in Latin. The markerings on the cover though looked familiar he had seen them somewhere. Micah came over to him, with a towel. "Wrap it in this first." She told him. That was when he remembered. He grabbed her arm and looked at her forearm,  
where a semi-circle and an odd design was burned into her skin.

"How?" He asked, shocked.

Micah looked at him. "I can't explain everything right now. It would take too long, and well right now the less you know the better." Micah told him, as he picked up the book, and set in on the towel that laid out beside the box. "I have the book, for it is least likely that I would have it, since if I touch it, I burn, and eventually die from it if I hold it too long. That is why I needed your help."

"I'm glad I could help, and I hope you'll tell me the whole truth someday." Nathan told her, slipping the book into her bookbag.

"I promise I will, but for now. I need you to forget me. If people come asking, no matter who they say they are, tell them nothing of me, or that you seen this book." Micah told him. She closed the box and slipped in to the whole in her floor, before slipping the floor boards into place. She slid her bed back in place and looked around, making sure she had everything she needed. "I need you to do me one more huge favour." Micah said to Nathan as she slung her three bags over her shoulder.

"Whatever you need." Nathan told her.

"Thank you. I know this is going to sound more strange then the whole book thing but,  
My biological family were hunters, and they didn't hunt normal game, then hunted things that normal people have nightmares about." Micah paused for a moment. "If odd things start to happen,  
I need you to remember that Salt repels anything evil. The best thing is to draw a salt circle around yourself, or around the room, or salt all the doors and windows." Micah told him. "I need you to protect the people around here, if something comes looking for me."

"All right. But what kind of salt?" Nathan asked.

Micah walked over to her closet. "I got you covered." She told him, moving aside so he could see the four large sacks of salt on her closet floor.

"Wow." Nathan said. "You really know your stuff."

"Sorry but my brothers and sisters and family need some help. I'll try to call. Call me if things start to get strange." Micah told him. She walked out of her dorm suite and disappeared out into the darkness of the night.

SUPERNATURAL

"I want them found!" Keegan shouted to the three people in front of him. "Nine CHILDREN and a book just don't disappear." He told them. "Find them, and fine them Quickly."

"Yes Master." The three others said together. They disappeared into thin air.

"Winchesters." Keegan muttered.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean walked into the house he shared with his wife Jo, and his brother, Sam and his wife Hope. They had been living in the same house ever since the stupid idiots over at Child Protection Serviices came and took there kids away. For two months afterwards Jo and Hope were deeply depressed, and Dean nor Sam could blame them, since they felt it too, but Dean wouldn't allow to many Chick Flick moments. Though he was a parent, and sometimes they happened.

Hope and Jo were in the kitchen making supper when he walked into the kitchen. Homemade pizza was being made. He grinned, as he kissed his wife. "Evening Hope." He told his sister-in-  
law.

Jo smiled. "See right on time." Jo told Hope, smiling.

"Just as food is almost ready to cook, of course Dean would be here." Hope teased.

Jo laughed as she finished putting cheese on the pizza in front of her. They heard the door slam shut, and Sam came in looking rather pissed off. He set his briefcase on the floor by the door. "We need to talk." Sam told them.

Dean looked at his little brother confused. "What happened?"

"I got a phone call, from Diana Simms." Sam told them.

"What does she want now." Hope asked her husband.

"Hasn't she caused us enough pain." Jo snapped.

"Go on." Dean told him.

"Eight kids went missing in the system. They all ran away, and they got some computer genius to screw around with the computer system over at CPS, and what Diana was saying is that they did a pretty good job, of messing things up."

"Good for them." Jo cheered, as the others grinned.

"Why are we interested in this?" Dean asked, getting slightly bored.

"Eight Kids, all related, but thrown into different homes." Sam told his brother, hinting at what they should have caught.

"Winchesters." Jo muttered.

"Our kids?" Hope asked, hopefully.

"Yes." Sam told her, grinning for the first time. "Diana called to threaten us that under no circumstances are we to talk to them, try to find them, no contact what so ever." Sam told them.

"Well that's easy." Dean told him, grinning. "Ellen, Bobby, a few of our other hunter friends will help locate them." Dean told them.

Sam nodded. "Already made the calls. Now we wait."

"Eight." Jo said, thinking out loud.

"One is missing." Hope told them.

"Could be Caleb." Dean stated, "He wouldn't be in the program any longer."

"Or Micah aswell." Jo stated. "God I wish I knew."

"Micah and Caleb can contact us." Hope stated, as the thought came into her head.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah got off the bus and headed out of town. Lawerence Kansas looked pretty much the same, from the last time she was here, at Spring break. She walked along the streets and seen two girls walking down the road, holding the hands of two smaller children she smiled, and ran up to them.

Jessie seen a tall lanky girl run towards them, and recognized her immediately. She dropped Johnnys' hand and ran to meet her. Micah wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Boy am I glad to see you." Jessie told Micah.

"Long time." Micah whispered, as her youngest brother Johnny and her youngest sister Merry come towards them, with their cousin Joan. "Great to see you all." Micah told them, giving them a group hug. "Where are the boys?" Micah asked them.

"Hiding out in an old house we found. Come on." Jessie told them. Jessie told her older sister. She started to head in the direction she had come from. Joan, Merry, and Johnny ran ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?????? Thoughts ???????

THanks for reading and Thank you to those who have ALERTED or REVIEWED!!!!! (me feel sooo specail now... thanks agian) 


	3. new found hope, and old habits

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

Thanks to KAT for reviewing and EVERYONE Who ALERTED This STORY!!! thanks thanks

enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
A/N Kids: Caleb, Nick, Joan. Are Dean and Jo's kids. (oldest to youngest)  
Micah, Jessie, Josh&Matt, Merry and Johnny. are Sam and Hopes kids. (oldest to youngest)  
ALL together oldest to YOUNGEST)  
Caleb, Micah, Nick-Josh&Matt, Jessie, Joan, Merry, Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie and the others came to a stop, on the side of the road. Jessie and Joan looked around, before slipping into the forest. Micah then realized that there was a path. They followed it for twenty minutes, before it opened up in front of a big old house. The shutters were falling off, and the left side of the roof had caved it. Johnny, Merry, and Joan walked up the porch steps, being careful of the weak spots. Jessie followed, dragging Micah by the arm.

Micah was immediately hugged by Josh, Matt, and Nick. All four of them fell over, laughing. "Gee, I guess I was missed." Micah told them, laughing. Josh and Matt helped her up off the dusty floor, as Caleb came into the room. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"About time you got here." Caleb accused, leaning against the door frame.

"For being twenty-three, you sure are as pig-headed as ever." Micah told him, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I know you missed me."

Caleb hugged her back. "You have no idea." He told her, laughing. "Now you can keep the rest of them in order."

Micah lifted her bookbag off her shoulder and handed it to Caleb. "Leave it in the bag." She told him. He took her bookbag and lifted the flap.

"The book." He said quietly, grinning. He had only seen it twice growing up. The rest of the time it was in an old looking box, that was under either his parents bed, or Micahs' bed. For his Uncle Sam thought that the least likely person demons would suspect to have it would be Micah since she can't touch the book without it burning her. He didn't know why, his parents never told him.

SUPERNATURAL

Bobby slowly eased himself out of his truck. He was getting to old to be going across states in a single night. He had pulled up to the Roadhouse, and limped slightly to the door, his old bones creaking with each step. He pushed open the door and stepped into the bar. Ellen was waiting for him. She had one light on, the one behind the bar. Bobby took a seat across from where Ellen was leaning on the bar.

"All of them?" Ellen asked him.

Bobby nodded, confirming her fears. All nine of her grandkids, blood related or not. Were missing. "Just got off with Nick and Micahs' left Stanford, in a hurry. He got into her dorm. The books gone too." Bobby told her.

"So we don't know if she has the book?" Ellen asked, shocked.

Bobby sighed. "How can she. She can't touch it, so she can't exactly pick it up and head out. Plus the box is there, just the book is missing. So we either have one burned girl, or something else took it."

"Key word is SOMETHING." Ellen told him. She looked at the photo in front of her. It was of her daughter Jo, her husband Dean. Sam and Hope and all nine of their kids. "Do you think they are all together? Do you think this was planned?"

Bobby nodded. "I have no doubt that they are all together. The only question is why are they all together now? Why after six years would they try to find each other, and their parents?"

"I should call Jo." Ellen stated, going for the phone behind her."

"Wait, until tomorrow." Bobby told her. "Hopefully Nick, or one of my other contacts will get back to me by then. We need to know for sure where they are, and if they are actually together, before we tell them." Bobby told her.

Ellen placed the phone back on the wall. "You're right." Ellen stated. "Come on back, you can use one of the spare rooms in the back." Ellen said, showing him to one of the rooms.

"Thanks." Bobby said, as he was left alone.

SUPERNATURAL

"I feel like we are being watched." Jessie muttered to her oldest cousin Caleb, and her oldest sister Micah.

Micah had the book slung over her shoulder, and she didn't even look back. "Cause we are being watched." Micah told them. "Young man across the street a few steps behind us. He was driving a red rustying old pick up truck. He left it at the Library." Micah explained.

"You've known all this time?" Caleb and Jessie asked at the same time.

"Yes." Micah said, walking into the general store. They were here to buy some food for all of them.

"So how are we going to get back, without him following us?"

Micah smiled. "Lets get what we need. Then I'll leave, and head around to the Library.  
While you two get back to the house. I already let the air out of his tires."

"You work fast." Jessie stated, as the Young man who had been following them walked into the store and made himself busy by looking around the store.

Caleb and Jessie stood in line, as Micah disappeared out of the store. Caleb let out the breath he was holding when the young man followed her out. So he only seemed to be interested in her. Caleb thought... or the book.

Caleb and Jessie paid for there food, and headed back out down the road watching for any-  
one who might have been following them. They could find no one following, so they headed back to the house where their siblings were waiting.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah walked to the front steps of the Library and watched as the man got into his red truck. She smirked, people were too easy to figure out. She walked into the Library, and went out the side exit quickly. She quietly and without notice made her way behind the truck, and to the driver side. His window was opened. She leaned her arms down on the open window and watched as the driver watched the entrance of the Library across the street from where he parked.

"You're not very good." Micah told him. The man jumped and turned around. He was shocked.

"How did you?" He asked.

"You aren't the only hunter here." Micah told him. "Now what do you want from me, and my family?"

"Nothing. I was just told to make sure that you were all together."

"And who sent you?"

"A friend of your fathers." The man told her.

Micah looked shocked. "You know where my dad is?" She asked him.

The man nodded. "They were told not to contact to you at all. So they got a few of their hunter friends to do it for them. Bobby Singer, and Ellen are the two who we report back to."

"Grandmother? She's alive?" Micah asked, surprised. She smiled. "I need to know where my dad and mom are, and where my aunt and uncle are."

"They are in Bloomington Indiana. Your dad teaches as the University, and your Uncle Dean owns a car garage out there."

"And you're name is?"

"Stephen." He told her.

"But why not come and tell us Stephen?" Micah asked.

"Didn't know why the nine of you are together, and why you all vanished from Foster care,  
like you all did."

"Demon." Micah told him. "He came to eight of us, I don't know why for sure. I have an idea about it though."

"Eight of you? Who didn't he visit?"

"Me."

"Reason why would be the book in your bag." Stephen told her.

Micah looked shocked. "You know about us? The book?"

Stephen laughed. "Who in our world doesn't."

Micah looked at him a moment, before nodding. "Thanks for the information." Micah told him, handing him a bike pump. He looked at her, then the pump. Micah smiled. "Bye Mr. Stephen.  
Make sure you return that to the bike repair shop once you are done."She told him, disappearing down the street and around the corner.

SUPERNATURAL

Bobby and Ellen were just finishing up breakfast, and Ellen was itching to call Jo with what they had so far, when Bobbys' cell phone started to ring. Bobby pulled it out of his pocket,  
looked at the number and looked up at Ellen grinning.

"Bobby here." Bobby answered in his usual gruffy tone. Ellen sat arcoss from him patiently, listening to the one sided conversation. Bobby hung up and smiled. "Stephen found all of them. They are together in Kansas. They are heading to Bloomington, soon. They were looking for Dean and Sam. Micah found out that Stephen was following him, and let the air out of his tires and he told her. So how about instead of calling Jo, Hope and the boys we get down to Indiana." Bobby suggested.

"I like that idea better." Ellen told him. "We taking your truck?" Ellen asked.

"Fine by me." Bobby told her. "Lets get packed and head out." Bobby told her, they both walked off to their rooms and started to pack.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah walked into the old house to see all eight of them, making sandwiches. Johnny gave her one. "Thanks." She told him. It was ham and mustard, but it tasted like heaven. "Guys I got news." She called over the noise level. All of them stopped talking and looked at her. She was surprised they all could be this quiet. "I know were mom and dad, and Uncle Dean and Aunt Jo are." Micah told them. They all cheered, and grinned. "We got to see how much money we got, we have to get to Bloomington Indiana." She told them. Their faces fell slightly, at the news of traveling again. 

Caleb grinned. "Come on guys grab whats left of what ever you swiped from your adoptive parents and lets see how much more we need." They all scurried off to grab their money. They all came back and dumped what was left on the table. Caleb counted it and was surprised at how much was actually there. "Okay so we are short a few hundred bucks." Caleb told them. "But there is a bar in town, and hustling pool is what Micah and I do best."

Micah laughed at that, she hadn't hustled anyone in a game in pool since before Christmas it seemed like a long time since then. "I have an idea." She stated. "We head back to Stanford,  
and not only would we have a place to stay, but I can get money there, without anyone trying to track us, since I have been at Stanford for the last year and a half now."

"Good idea, but how are we all going to get there?" Josh asked.

"Bus." Micah told them. "It's cheap, plus we have all most enough money. Me and Caleb will go to the local bar tonight and hustle some unfortunate soul for there money."

"Hope you brought some bar clothes." Caleb told her, teasing.

"Hope you are still good at pool." Micah retorted, following Jessie and Joan into the far room that all the girls were sharing. Micah placed the book in the corner, and pulled out her jeans and halter top. She brushed her hair out of the pony tail it was in, and let her long golden blond hair cascade down her back. It went down the length of her back and stopped just past her butt. She walked out of the room and leaned on the door frame where they had been eating waiting for her cousin.

Caleb came out wearing baggy jeans, and an ACDC tee shirt he got from his dad when he was fourteen. "Lets go have some fun." Caleb told her. "The rest of you stay here unless you must leave remember to take Micahs' bookbag with you. We'll be back later."

The local bar was like any other. Caleb went to the bar, and got drinks, while Micah stood by the pool tables watching the players, for an easy target. She smiled at them from time to time, acting if she was just watching them play, instead of picking out the crappiest player.  
They had a plan since she was sixteen they asked the crappiest player first and once they got all he wanted to give them, then they moved up the ladder of talent. They missed enough shots to make the others think they would be able to beat the person they were playing, but not be able to beat them. It worked for years. Caleb came over and set her beer on the table behind them and asked who was the sucker. She told him the big guy with the white Stetson on. He nodded and walked over watching them all play.

He took out a ten. "Any of you play for money?" He asked them, looking around.

"Sure. I bet ten against you." The big man in the Stetson cowboy hat told him.

Caleb grinned. "Lets play then. Would you like to break?" Caleb asked.

They played until the big man gave up and had lost already seventy-five dollars to Caleb.  
Caleb asked for any takers and another man came over and placed a twenty down on the side table. They played game after game, occasionally switching players. By eleven they were catching on that they were being played. Micah stepped up. "I'll play against you for a hundred dollars." She told Caleb. Caleb nodded and the guys around them whistled at her. She gave them a flirty smile and went to break. She sunk two stripes, and a solid. "Stripes it is." She told Caleb, pushing her hair back. She won two games against him. He handed her the money he won from the others. She asked if anyone else wanted to play against her. Half of them stepped forward, they began to argue over it. She smiled sweetly. "Boys I'll play each of you, twenty bucks a game sound fair"  
She asked them. They all nodded, grinning.

Micah hit the eight ball into the corner pocket and smiled at the man who just lost to her. She seen out of the corner of her eye Caleb leaving. "Well boys it was nice playing you all,  
and thanks for the money. Maybe I'll see you all tomorrow night, and you can win your money back." She told them, smiling one last time at them, before walking over to the door and walked down the street. Caleb met up with her at the corner.

"So?" Caleb asked.

"We got more then enough." Micah told them, quietly going into the house and crawling under blankets and sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tell me what you guys thinks??? Do I continue?? or stop here and forget about this cause it's that bad??

Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing (if ya do)

SMILE01 


	4. No Promises

tee hee... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

Thanks to KAT (you started a trend!!!) for reviewing and EVERYONE Who ALERTED This STORY!!! thanks thanks

enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
A/N Kids: Caleb, Nick, Joan. Are Dean and Jo's kids. (oldest to youngest)  
Micah, Jessie, Josh&Matt, Merry and Johnny. are Sam and Hopes kids. (oldest to youngest)  
ALL together oldest to YOUNGEST)  
Caleb, Micah, Nick-Josh&Matt, Jessie, Joan, Merry, Johnny.

A/N SOmeone asked where I got the name Micah from and I'll admit I got it partly off of Heroes,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Micah opened the door to her dorm at Stanford and looked around inside. Her roommate was no where in site. She hurried everyone in, and went and knocked on her roommates door. The dorm was all theirs. "Okay you all stay here, someone order a few pizzas. Moneys in the desk drawer"  
Micah told them, as she slipped out of the room, and jogged up the empty stairs. It was late and it seemed that everyone was already asleep. She came to Nathans' dorm and knocked. She heard someone moving around. Nathan came to the door, with bedhead hair and looking drousy. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey." He said quietly, pulling her into his dorm suite. "Why are you back?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Came to get money. But I need a huge favour." Micah told him. "Your roommate around?"

"Nah he went home for break, like most of the students." Nathan said. "Let me get dressed one minute.

Micah waited for him and when he came out she dragged him back to her dorm room, where her siblings were eating pizza and drinking pop. She dragged him into the room. "I was wondering if my two brothers Josh and Matt, and my two cousins Nick and Caleb could stay in your dorm?" She asked him.

Nathan looked at all of them. "Yeah not a problem." Nathan told her.

"Hey guys this is Nathan a friend." The four oldest boys are staying in his dorm tonight." She told them over the noise.

All of them looked up and said hey. Then turned back to the TV. Josh held up a pizza box to Nathan. "Wanna slice?" He asked.

Nathan shrugged before taking the piece and sitting down on the ground beside them. "You guys all look a lot alike." Nathan stated.

"Yeah we get that alot." Nick and Joan told him. "Jinx!" They shouted at each other.

Micah smiled. "They've been lacking TV watching time."

Nathan laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Lawerence Kansas." Micah told him, as the phone rang. Micah got up and answered the phone. "Hey." She answered. She looked around the room shocked, before slipping into her room.  
"Hi mom." She told her Adoptive mother. She sat on her bed.

"THANK GOD. YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS ENTIRE TIME?"

"Sorry mom. I've been studying really hard, and me and a group of girls have been studying at Michelles' dorm." Micah lied. "and we tend to stay too late and crash there."

"OKAY WELL ASLONG YOU ARE OKAY, AND NOT TIRING YOURSELF OUT."

"No mom I'm good. I'm sorry mom but I need to go. I'm going out with Colin in ten minutes."

"OKAY WELL HAVE FUN. AND HE IS A FINE MATCH FOR YOU."

"I will." Micah told her, hanging up and joining the others.

SUPERNATURAL

Diana Simms sat at her desk rewriting her notes from her latest case, not involving the Winchester children. She was surprised to see a man standing over her desk looking down at her,  
as she looked up. "Oh!" She stated surprised. "Can I help you?"

The man smile was pleasant to look at. "Are you Ms. Diana Simms?" The man asked. He could not have been much older then twenty six.

Diana smiled. "Yes I am."

The man grinned. "I'm Agent Hendericks. I would like to borrow a few minutes of your time to talk to you about the Wincester kids?" Agent Hendericks asked her, showing her his badge.

"Why of course you can young man. Please take a seat." Diana gestured to the chair. "What can I tell you about them."

"Everything you know about them. Where they are now?"

Diana smiled faded. "Well to tell you the truth Agent Hendericks they have all vanished.  
Ran away from their Adoptive parents. We have no idea where they are. The only one we know that is still with their 'parents' is the eldest of Sam and Hope Winchester children. Micah Hanson is her name now. She is at Stanford." Diana told him.

"Taking after Sam is she." Hendericks muttered mostly to himself. "Thank you Diana." he told her.

SUPERNATURAL

"Sir why are you so invested in finding the children of Sam and Dean Winchester." David Jameson asked his boss Agent Hendericks.

Hendericks glared at the man. "Those two ruined my fathers career and made him the laughing stock of the Bureau. If Sam and Dean are anything like their fathers, as soon as we have their kids they will turn themselves in."

"But sir, we can't kidnap children." Danny said, stating the obvious. "It would be going against everything we stand for here"  
Hendericks glared at him. "Shut up. I'm tired of playing by the rules I want those kids,  
and their dads."

Danny gave him. "Yes sir, Stanford it is."

SUPERNATURAL

"So this is Bloomington Indiana." Jessie said as they got off the bus. "Nice place. Their University is exceptional too. Did you know that?" She asked looking back at the others.

"Jessie has wanted to go there since who knows when." Johnny spoke up. They learned that Johnny and Jessie were put with the same family, and Josh and Matt lived in the same area, but the rest were split up to different states.

Micah looked at the map she was carrying and wasn't too sure on where their parents lived but she found the address to the garage that her Uncle Dean owned and they were going to start there. She directed them in the right way and they began to walk what looked like out of town.

They came to a huge warehouse looking building that had the words. 'WINCHESTER GARAGE' across the huge doors. They looked around and it seemed to be empty. They walked in and stuck fairly close together. A young man about Calebs' age walked over to them, wiping his hands on a grease rag. "Afternoon to you all. Can I help you?" He asked, smiling at Micah.

Micah grinned back. "Hi. We're looking for Dean Winchester." Micah told him.

The young man smiled and motioned with his thumb. "He's in the back corner. Go on back.  
He and I are the only two in here."

Micah smiled and weaved inbetween the cars. "Thanks." She told him.

They walked over to Dean who was leaning over the engine of a black '97 Impala. He was listening to ACDC. Micah dropped her bookbag with a thud and Dean turned around quickly startled.  
"Do I know you all?" He asked, suspiciously. To him they looked familiar and the girl who dropped her bag looked like a girl version of Sam.

"Hey Dad." Caleb told him, smirking the famous Winchester smirk.

"Caleb?" Dean asked cautiously.

Caleb grinned. "In the flesh."

Dean smiled and looked at the girl beside him, who was now picking up the bag. "Micah." He looked at the others. "Nick, Josh, Matt, Merry, Johnny, Jessie and Joan." He stated. They all nodded and smiled. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"We got a problem." Caleb told him.

"Ya! A big problem of the supernatural kind." Nick told his dad.

Dean looked at them shocked. Nothing Supernatural has happened to them since they had all been together. Obviously that was all about to change. "Please tell me you guys didn't steal a car to get here."

"Don't think we all would fit in a car. Not that it didn't cross our minds." Caleb told him.

"Instead. Mic and Caleb hustled pool and got loads of cash." Johnny answered for them.

"Still playing that game." Dean stated smirking. "All right you guys lets get you out of here." Dean told them, heading out the back door and down the street. They stopped in front of an old Victorian house, with it's shutters leaning to the sides, or they were completely gone.

Dean walked into the house to find that Jo, Hope and Sam were home. Which was good. He hurried into the kitchen with the gang of kids. Jo and Hope were the first to react, and both of them grouped hugged the gang. Dean and Sam laughed as the kids were bombarded with hugs and kisses. They waited until Hope and Jo were done, to hug their kids and nieces and nephews. Micah took her book bag and placed it in the far end of the kitchen, setting it down carefully, as if she made the wrong move it would cost her greatly. Then it dawned on Dean. "You are still the keeper of the book." Dean stated, taking the book from the bag and placing it on the table. "We gave it to you when Johnny was born."

"Keeper of the book. Burned by the book." Micah muttered, rubbing her wrist where the burn mark was. "Well now someone wants it." Micah told them. "And what ever they are, they didn't think that you guys would give it to me."

"So our idea worked." Sam stated.

"Yup." Caleb replied. "Expect that a demon came a knocking on our doors and threatened us with 'if you go to your real family you are all dead' speech. And we Wincesters are stubborn and half of us are stupid. So we all got together." Caleb explained.

"Demon?" Jo and Hope asked at the same time.

Everyone nodded, but Micah. "Demon came a knockin'." Johnny told them, using Calebs' line from earlier.

Dean and Sam looked at all of them, then Dean spoke up. "Allright you monsters everyone under the age of twenty-one go upstairs and get a few hours of sleep." Dean told them. "We'll talk about this around dinner time. That gives you a three hour nap." The rest of the parentals nodded in agreement. No one argued. Caleb, Micah, Dean, Sam, Jo, and Hope were the only ones left in the kitchen. "Okay you two start talking." Dean told them.

Micah and Caleb looked at each other. "He hasn't changed." Micah said.

"No he hasn't." Caleb replied. They grinned at each other.

"He's your dad you tell him." Micah told him. "Besides you're older." She started to go through the cupboards looking for a snack. She opened the door above the fridge and found a stash of peanut M&M. She grabbed the bag, and sat on the counter munching on the sugary goodness.

"Thoses are mine." Uncle Dean commented to her.

"And I may save you a few." Micah told him, smirking. Sam, Jo, and Hope laughed. Dean snickered.

Caleb told them of his encounter with the demon down to the details about what he said,  
and what he wanted, plus the threat. Dean looked over his shoulder at Micah. "What were you doing when the rest of them were being attacked?"

Micah shrugged. "School." She stated. Her parents perked up at her answer.

"Which school?" Hope asked her daughter.

"Stanford. Journalist." Micah answered inbetween handfuls.

"Must be a reason why it didn't come for you, after it found out that the others didn't have the book." Sam said thinking out loud.

"Couldn't find me." Micah thought. "I wasn't were the records said I was, and demons and me don't get along to well, so whatever I am might have messed it up. Like a scrambling system"  
Micah suggested.

"Could be right. You are all eight of them so to speak." Dean told his niece. Her genetic makeup was compatible with anyone of her siblings and cousins. "Has anyone developed any of there powers beside you two?" Dean asked.

"They got them, but they are not even close to their full level of powers." Caleb told them. "I'm the only one with unusual hair colour." Caleb said, speaking about his white and black hair. It looked like someone dyed it so that the black swirled around his head, like the wind.

SUPERNATURAL

"She was here." Keegan hissed out. "So were the others not to long ago...but this place smells of her, especially this room." Keegan explained opening the door to Micahs' room at Stanford, for his boss Declan.

Declan moved around the room and then with a wave of his hand the bed flew to the other side of the room. He used his mind to open the not so secret cubbie and lifted the box out. He grinned, the second most thing he ever wanted in life was about to be his. The first being the girl who kept it safe all these years. He nodded at Keegan to open the box. Keegan turned the now open box so that Declan could see. He screamed in rage, then shoved the box off the bed. Now he was angry. "I will find her and the book. I'll rip anyone who gets in my way to shreds." He hissed out to no one really.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah slept beside Merry in one of the guest rooms on the third floor. She woke up not being able to sleep, so without waking up Merry she silently walked through the house and down two flights of stairs. She ended up in the kitchen. Photo albums were spread out all over the kitchen table. She smiled, her mom and Aunt Jo must have gotten them out after they all went to bed last night. She opened one and smiled. It was of her and Caleb when they were fourteen. She sat in front of him with her arms on her knees and her chin resting on her arms. While Caleb sat behind her, a leg on each side of her, with his arms wrapped around her. Their moms told them they could never pull off a very cute picture without it just happening. But they had and they got a free movie out of it.

She heard someone walking down the stairs. Whoever it was, was trying to be quiet, and to anyone but Micah they weren't heard. "Hi dad." Micah told the person leaning against the door frame behind her.

"You have been able to do that since I could remember." Her father told her, coming to take a seat in the chair she was standing beside. "Couldn't sleep?"

Micah shook her head. "I haven't had a full nights sleeps for the last six years." Micah told him. There was no point in lying to him. He would eventually find out.

"Something bothering you?"

She grinned sadly. "Why us?" She asked. "I tried finding you all last spring. I went to Kansas and were told you moved, or something. When they first took us away I tried to escape every single night, and got to the end of your street until the Hansons moved to a different state."

Her dad came over and hugged her. "I want you to know that your mother and I, along with your uncle and aunt did everything we legally could and maybe some things that were frowned upon in society. But we tried to get you back. We tried our hardest, but they wouldn't even let us see you from a distance. Your mother worried about you the most. Since she knew the book would go to you, where ever you went. That put you in the most danger."

Micah smiled and hugged her dad. "I know you tried your hardest to get us back, and mom just likes to worry. I'm glad we are all back together, even if it is a little on the illegal side of things."

"Welcome home." Her dad told her. "Now how about you try and go back to bed." Micah nodded and headed back upstairs.

Micah smiled. "No Promises." She told him, heading quietly back up the stairs and sat down in the chair looking out the window from her room. She must have fallen asleep, because she was being shaken awake by Joan. Jessie, Johnny, Nick, Josh, Matt, and Merry were all in the room aswell. Jessie signaled for her to be quiet, then pointed to the door.

Micah could hear the voices from her room. She got out of bed quickly, and signaled for them to stay in the room. She quietly crept down the wall, sticking closely to the wall. She stood at the top of the stairs and heard Ms. Simms talking to her parents and aunt and uncle.  
She seen Caleb at the bottom of the stairs listening to the conversation. Both of them were out of the system but she knew they kept track of her, she didn't know about Caleb, but he has the right to be here. She heard two male voices she didn't recognize, and assumed they were the police. She crept back to the room she was staying in and looked out the window to see if any police were keeping an eye out for them to escape from the back. She didn't see or hear anyone, so she opened the door that lead to the balcony. "Stay here until I whistle." She told them, taking the bookbag with the book with her. She climbed down the vines, and stood there waiting to see if anyone was going to come out and try to surprise her. When nothing happened she crept to the front of the house and seen two police cars, plus Ms. Simms car. Two police officers were out front watching the area, and the other two were inside with Ms. Simms. Micah grinned. She went back and whistled lowly. Nick and Jessie were down watching the others climb down, she crept back to the front and slowly made her way towards Mrs. Simms car. She pulled out her pocket knife and used the screwdriver part and slowly began letting air out of her tires. Just the two of them making it look like she just had two flat tires. She walked back to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SOOO??? what ya think??

Reviews are loved

SMILES01 


	5. I'm not some god

tee hee..... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

Thanks to KAT (you started a trend!!!) for reviewing and EVERYONE Who ALERTED This STORY!!! thanks thanks

enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
A/N Kids: Caleb, Nick, Joan. Are Dean and Jo's kids. (oldest to youngest)  
Micah, Jessie, Josh&Matt, Merry and Johnny. are Sam and Hopes kids. (oldest to youngest)  
ALL together oldest to YOUNGEST)  
Caleb, Micah, Nick-Josh&Matt, Jessie, Joan, Merry, Johnny.

A/N SOmeone asked where I got the name Micah from and I'll admit I got it partly off of Heroes,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood there in front of the Social worker Diana Simms and the two police officers,  
as they asked them a series of question. Which Hope and Jo refused to answer and he and Sam shrugged their shoulders having no clue on what the answer was, when really. All nine of who they were looking for were upstairs getting some much needed sleep. He looked up startled as he heard the women who ripped his and his brothers' family apart tell them they were searching the place.

Hope and Jo looked at their husbands worried as they followed them through the house. The two officers were heading towards the stairway with Ms. Simms following behind, looking around the house with disgust. They opened every door and to the Winchesters' surprise they were all empty, all the beds were made and the rooms in neat order. So it looked like no one slept in the beds at all in the last two days. Sam looked over at him, he shook his head. He hadn't given them any warning to leave.

SUPERNATURAL

"Do you think they'll search the forest?" Jessie asked, walking along the beaten trial.

"Probably not. Why would we hide in the bush. If we're not in the house, and there is no evidence that we've ever been there. Then they'll go search some other place." Micah reassured her younger sister. Hoping that it was the truth.

"Can we take a break?" Johnny asked.

Caleb sat down on a log. "Yes." He told them, leaning back on a tree trunk. "I hope they get out of there soon. I could really use another nights sleep on a nice comfortable bed, before we have to run again." Caleb stated.

"We're not running anymore." Josh and Matt said at the same time. "We're sick of it. We ran to get away from the demon and to get together. We are now stronger then it." Nick reasoned.

"Only if you guys can control your powers." Micah told them. "Right now they react on really powerful emotions."

SUPERNATURAL

The police and Ms. Simms had finally disappeared out of sight down the road. They watched them disappear and was surprised when a beat up old truck pulled into the laneway, and Bobby and Ellen got out.

"Mom!" Jo said, walking over and hugging her. "What are you two doing here?"

Bobby shook hands with Sam and Dean, and hugged Hope and Jo. "We heard rugrats were coming your way so we wanted to come tell you about it." Bobby answered Jos' question.

"Seems that the RUGRATS beat you here." Micahs' voice said from the side of the house.

Ellen smiled and walked over and hugged her. "It's good to see you." Ellen told her.

"The rest of us are in the house already." Micah told the others, hugging her grandmother back. Even though she wasn't really her grandmother. Since she was Aunt Jos' mom. She told Sam and Hopes' kids she was there grandmother and there wasn't anything they could do about it. They headed in to the house were all of the kids were sitting around the table looking anxiously at their parents. "What did the cops want?" Micah asked, knowing that was what was on her cousins and siblings minds.

"Looking for you all. They tried to accuse us of kidnapping you all." Jo answered.

"Who let the air out of Ms. Simms tires?" Dean asked, looking over at the twins.

"Sorry Uncle D, can't take the credit for that. Mic did it." Matt told him.

"Good idea." Sam told his daughter, even though he was pretty sure they raised them differently then that. Micah smirked the famouse Winchester smirk.

"You don't think they'll come back here do you?" Jessie asked softly.

Hope walked over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No. At least not for a little while." Hope reassured her.

Micah jumped off the counter, and placed the bag of M&Ms on the counter. "Good. Since we have some time. I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me unless it's an emergency." Micah told them. She walked up the stairs and fell on to her bed, where she had been sleeping before the cops showed up.

She woke up with a start. Something woke her, but at the moment it was quiet. Then an ear piercing screamed filled the house and she seen Merry pinned up against the wall. A man with skin that looked like it had been burned stood in the middle of the room. She got out of bed, and the demon turned towards her. She used her own telekinetic powers to release Merry from the wall.  
She fell to the ground, before quickly getting up and looked over at her sister.

The demon looked at her. "AH Micah what a pleasure it is to see you here." The demon said, as he took a step closer to her. "It will save me the trouble of killing your family off one by one." He walked closer to Micah.

"Back off!" She told him, waving her hand up in front of her, a shield came up between them. "Merry get everyone out." Micah told her, watching the demon in case he turned on her.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A supernatural being in a family that has fought every kind of supernatural thing in the world, and some not in this world." The demon stated. "You truely are a gifted girl."

"What do you want?"

The demon smiled. "Why the book of course." He grinned. "And you."

Micah looked at him surprised. "Me?" She asked.

"You didn't think I'd let someone with so much power stay on the good side of good and evil. No, no. We can't have that. You will destoy the entire underworld with your power, imagine what your whole family can accomplish together. No no it just won't do." He told her, breaking her shield and touched her shoulder. He picked up the book and smiled as Sam and Dean came into the room with shotguns. He vanished, taking Micah and the book with him.

Dean swore as he pulled Sam out of the room and into the backyard. "Merry you got to tell us everything that happened." Dean told his niece, knowing that she was hurt, but they needed to know.

"Where is Micah?" Hope asked, her husband. Sam shook his head.

"Demon took her." Dean told them. He looked back down at Merry.

"It was the same demon who came to all of us." Merry replied softly. "He wanted the book before."

"He said his name was Keegan." Caleb spoke up.

"Keegan?" Dean asked to confirm. The kids nodded. Dean looked over at Ellen and Bobby.

Bobby shook his head. "I never heard of a demon named Keegan before. You?" He asked, looking at Ellen.

"Me neither." Ellen answered.

SUPERNATURAL

Keegan pushed her to the hard cold ground, of what looked like an under ground tunnel. Micah stood up quickly, watching him. "No more time to play." He told her, and with a wave of his hand some sort of cage came out of the ground. He smiled at her and placed the book on a work bench of sorts and then left.

Micah tired to use her powers to get out, but every time she used them, the cage weakened her more each time. "It's no use." A voice said from beside her.

Micah was surprised and for the first time looked around. She realized then that she wasn't the only on here. The room in the tunnel where she was, was quite large. Seven others were with her. She looked over at the boy who was sitting in a similar cage as herself. "What did you say?" She asked.

"It's no use. These cages are used to keep the 'gifted' under control." He told her. He was leaning against the bars with his arms resting on his knees, real casual like.

Micah looked at him and then the others. They all had the same look, like they had been here years. Clothes torn, not enough to eat look to them. She leaned against the bars and looked at the book.

"Is that yours?" The boy asked, looking at where she was staring.

"Sort of." She stated. "It's my familys.'" She told him.

"I'm Gage Jacman by the way." He told her. "I'd shake your hand and all, but we both seem to be stuck."

Micah grinned at his comment. "Micah Winchester." She told him. She also noticed that all seven of them leaned towards her when she said her name. "What?" She asked them surprised.

"They have been talking about you ever since most of us got here. They all said they were going to make you change sides." Gage told her. He looked at the others. "We were hoping that you'd be able to help us get out of here." He told her, looking disappointed. "Guess we are stuck here." He said quietly, as the others slumped down again.

"What am I?" Micah asked angrily. "I'm not some god." She stated, staring at the door where Keegan had vanished through. She crossed her legs and stared the book. She concentrated on locating her brothers and sisters, then her cousins, then her mom and aunt, she then moved on to the hard part. Locating her dad and uncle. They weren't directly with the others. She followed their colour. It was hard to explain, but everyone gave off a certain colour. Two are never exactly alike. Though to look at them with the naked eye they would look the same, Micah knew differently. She could see the slight differences in each. She opened her eyes, holding on to her unconscience connection with her dad and uncle and stared at the book. She slumped over in the cage. A few seconds later she appeared beside the book. She looked at her slumped over body in the cage and knew she didn't have much time. She took off her socks and put them on her hands, before picking up the book. She concentrated on the location of her dad and she disappeared again. This time in the hallway of her school. Her dad and uncle stopped dead in their tracks as she looked up at them. She dropped the book and then looked down at her burnt forearms. She had tears running down her cheeks, but she ignored them.

"Micah?" Sam asked surprised, coming over to her.

"I can't stay long." She whispered, she was losing her strength. "He is keeping me under ground in tunnels. That is all I can give you." She seen Colin behind them and stared at him in shock. She gasped and looked at the horrified faces of her uncle, dad, and boyfriend. She looked down and seen a knife wound in her ribcage. She was bleeding, she touched the wound and looked at her hand as Colin pushed past Sam and Dean. Colin caught her as she fell, but as he lowered her to the ground she vanished into thin air.

Colin shouted in shock then stood up, looking where his girlfriend should be. A book laid on the floor at his feet. He went to pick it up, but one of the older men grabbed it before he could. He grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him into the nearest wall. "Where did she go?" He asked angrily. "What happened?"

Dean tried to get out of Rich college boys' grip. "Who the hell are you?" Dean asked the punk.

Colin glared at him. "If you must know she is my girlfriend." He told him, shoving him hard into the wall. "Now answer the question."

"Micah could have done better then you." Dean told him. This kid was pissing him off.

"How do you know her?" Colin asked surprised.

"She's my daughter." Sam spoke up from behind them. "Could you let go of Micahs' uncle"  
Sam asked. He was shocked to find out Micah had a boyfriend, though he guessed it shouldn't have been that surprising once he thought about it.

Colin looked at Sam then let go of Dean. "I met Mr. Hanson and you ain't him." Colin told Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Micahs' real father." Sam told him, annoyed.

"Oh." Colin said surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So whats ya think??? let me know please and I'll try to be better and update sooner!! 


	6. Scattered

tee hee..... I don't own nothing I SWEAR. Just the stuff I come up with myself.

Thanks to KAT (you started a trend!!!) for reviewing and EVERYONE Who ALERTED This STORY!!! thanks thanks

enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
A/N Kids: Caleb, Nick, Joan. Are Dean and Jo's kids. (oldest to youngest)  
Micah, Jessie, Josh&Matt, Merry and Johnny. are Sam and Hopes kids. (oldest to youngest)  
ALL together oldest to YOUNGEST)  
Caleb, Micah, Nick-Josh&Matt, Jessie, Joan, Merry, Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Micah gasped in shock as she became aware of how intense the pain really was. She seen a man grinning at her. Standing infront of her cage. She turned her head slightly and seen Keegan was the culprit who stuck a short sword in her rib cage. The man nodded at Keegan and Keegan pulled the sword out. Micah screamed. "You're going to die for that." She gasped, applying pressure to the wound. Her dads' medic training was screaming at her.

The man laughed at her declaration. He came closer to the cage, though he didn't walk, it was more like he was floating over. He flourished his hands. "I am Declan." The man told her.  
Micah just watched him. He moved to stand inbetween her cage and Gages.' "Now." He said, turning back to her. "I am going to ask you one question, and you will have only one answer or face the consquences." Declan told him. He wore a black robe, which reminded Micah of Professor Snape,  
from the Harry Potter books. Though his hair was long and blond secured in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Where did you take the book?" He asked calmly.

It was her turn to smile. "Away from you." She told him.

He grinned at her and then placed his hand above her cage. She wasn't sure what he was doing. After a few moments blue lightning streaked across the cage and down the sides, before coming inward. Before the lightning could reach her it disappeared into the air. "What?" Declan asked angrily. He was surprised.

Micah smirked. "I can use my gift in the cage, just not against." She told him, smirking.  
"Though if you were really smart you would have been able to have seen that." Micah told him, as he yet again sent out blue lightning. This time instead of it coming in to her, she used her telekenetic powers to draw it to one of the sides of the cage. The lightning tried to come inward, but she forced it outwards and it blew the cage apart. Killing Keegan in the process. She smiled, and looked over at the dead corpse. "I told you." She told him.

Declan looked utterly shocked.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean and Sam had maps spread out all over their kitchen table. They were maps of all the sewer lines and all underground tunnels that had been mapped in Bloomington. There were alot of them.

"Why are we looking at all this for?" Colin asked fustrated. "We need to find her some other way. That's easier."

Dean shot him an annoyed look. "Well pal if you have any suggestions, please speak up." Dean told him. They couldn't shake the kid. He followed them from Stanford. He really hoped that Micah wasn't too crazy about him, cause he seriously wanted to kill the kid.

SUPERNATURAL

Micah forced Declan back against the wall, while she had him pinned there she let Gage out of the cage, and he in turn released the others. "Get out of here." She told them, they started running and she followed keeping Declan pinned to the wall. Sadly the shield wasn't going to last long. They found an opening and Gage scrampled up the latter and pushed the manhole covering up and over. He looked over and seen no cars coming at them. He got out and helped the others out. It was after dark. They all scattered in small groups, with plans to meet up later.

XXXXXXX

short chap. sorry getting rid of of computer and figured I'd upload things. 


End file.
